A Caring Deception
by Rouch
Summary: Whatif the bullet hadn't missed when Lee pretended to shoot Amanda during Burn Out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This has been running through my head for the past couple days after some quality time with my worn out SMK tapes. What if Burn Out had ended differently and that bullet hadn't missed? I came out of fanfiction retirement for this, because the idea just wouldn't go away.

Now, I am all for realism, and researching for fanfictions; however, the show apparently was not. Mill Creek is over three hours drive from DC…so they drove Amanda three hours to get her close enough to the mill so she could hitch a ride with Travis, back to DC to get the truck with the money, and then back to Mill Creek…quite the accomplishment in one day. So those of you from the Amherst County area… I am taking some liberty because the show made me, and I apologize.

This story is complete, but I'm still not sure about the ending, so I am posting this in parts. It'll be completely posted by the end of the weekend.

**A Caring Deception**

Amanda had tunnel vision. She could feel a hand on her, bushing her toward a steep embankment, but her eyes were fixed on Lee's. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Harris hand a gun to her partner, but she refused to look away from his eyes.

If he had a plan, she didn't want to miss his signal.

His entire face was masked in intense concentration.

Sudden fear gripped her heart. He didn't have a plan. Glancing in an instant at the gun, then back into his hazel eyes, she realized they both knew what had to be done. Squaring her shoulders slightly she wanted to convey her trust in him, and her determination to make the shot look convincing. It was the only way, and she wished she could tell him she accepted the risks.

A bitter taste instantly filled her mouth, and she could feel the adrenaline pulse through her.

Watching his line of sight shift to her left side, she knew where he would be aiming. The pop echoed in her ears as if she were under water. She instantly fell to her left, hit the ground hard, and found herself rolling down toward the river.

Finally coming to a stop, she held her breath, hoping her acting had fooled them. Her shoulder hurt for the impact with the ground, and her side burned.

The sound of her heart pounded made it difficult to overhear the conversation above her. She strained to pick up on any detail that would help Lee, but soon found the pain in her side becoming unbearable. She wondered if she had scraped it in the process of pretending to die.

Finally, the voices above her stopped, and she heard a vehicle start. 'Mill Creek Reservoir,' she repeated in her head, while she waited another minute. It had taken all her will power to not move. She was growing cold, and the pain was increasing, demanding that she move to a more comfortable position.

Satisfied she was safe, Amanda pushed up with her right hand, the pain that had been an intense burn suddenly become a white hot searing pain that jolted up her body. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she somehow managed to roll over on her back. Looking down, she saw the bright red spot growing on her pink sweater.

She had to get up somehow. She had to get help to Lee, and she needed a doctor. With great effort she attempted to sit up, but quickly found herself flat on her back again, and succumbing to a wave of darkness.

--/--

"I know how you feel. It's not easy killing a woman. But the half-million should help ease the pain," Brackin was explaining.

Lee's mind was racing. He wanted to make them stop the car, and run back to Amanda. It had been close range, he thought his aim had been good, but she fell so quickly. He had to find a way to get a message to Billy. If she was shot, someone needed to check on her.

"Yeah, and just where is all this money supposed to come from," he asked on auto pilot. He was playing his part, but his focus was on Amanda. The more he thought about her, the less sure he was that he missed.

--/--

Lee couldn't believe his luck. They had trusted him enough to leave him alone. He watched them enter another building, and once he was sure he was out of their sight he began searching for a way to get a message to Billy.

He couldn't believe his luck when he saw a man walking down the stairs to his right. Quickly flashing his badge at the startled messenger, he began speaking. "I'm a federal agent. I need you to get a message to the number on the back of this card," he explained handing him the emergency contact card every agent carried in their wallet. He glanced at the man making sure he was with him.

"Is this for real?" he asked taking the card, and looking at Lee's id again.

"This is a matter of life and death. I need you to call that number and say 'The lion has left the den, but a cub is missing'. You got that? Say it," he demanded urgently.

"The lion has left the den, but a cub is missing," the young man repeated seriously.

Nodding his approval he continued, "They'll transfer you to a man named Billy. You tell him to take a helicopter Muddy Creek at the intersection highway 29 and 6. Amanda needs help."

The man nodded, but didn't move.

"Please," he begged, dropping his guard, his emotions evident, "My partner's life may depend on this."

"Ok, 29 and 6!" the messenger agreed, and took off running.

Letting out a shaky breath, he noticed the truck had pulled up. Now all he had to do was wait for the money to be loaded, and he would make his move. The sooner this was done, the sooner he could see Amanda safe and well.

--/--

Amanda opened her eyes. She was confused, but a slight move of her arm resulted in pain and her memory instantly returned. Looking down, she noted the blood spot had grown considerably. Placing as much pressure as she could on the wound, she bit her lip. Using the other hand, she felt her back blindly. It felt wet. Bringing her hand to her face, she saw the blood, and knew the bullet had passed clean through her. A good sign in that there wouldn't be much internal damage, but it also meant she was bleeding out from her back as well.

Looking around, she had no way to place pressure on her back. She shifted to her side, hoping her weight on the flat ground would be enough. Knowing she had to get up, she wasn't sure she had the strength. She was cold, and tired. A distant roar was in her ears, and she shook her head.

She didn't want to die like this. She didn't want Lee to know she died because of his bullet. Insanely she wondered if she threw herself in the river would she still be found.

The roar was becoming intense, and she wondered if she would fall asleep again and never wake up.

"Amanda!"

Hearing her name, she closed her eyes. "Great, I'm hallucinating now too," she mumbled.

"Amanda, can you hear me? Where are you!" the voice insisted.

A distant recognition of the voice caused her to look toward the road. When she saw no one, she knew she was hallucinating, but before she turned away, the face of Billy Melrose appeared.

"Amanda!" he exclaimed, and then looked behind him. "She's over here!"

"Billy?" she wasn't quite believing her eyes, until he was scrambling down to her, and kneeling at her side.

He moved her hand away from her wound, and replaced it with both of his. He pushed down as hard as he could, and looked into her pale face. "Amanda, it's ok, help is here. Stay with me," he told her.

"Lee?" asked searching around her; sure he had to be right behind him. Paramedics running toward her were all she could see.

Shaking his head, he let the paramedics take over. "He got us a message through a civilian that you needed help. That's all we know," Melrose told her. "Do you know where he is?"

Thinking, Amanda tried to ignore the pain as she was rolled to her side.

"Through and through. She's lost a lot of blood," a man's voice informed them.

"Mill Creek Reservoir," she announced as they settled her down on a backboard.

A c-collar was descending on her, and she brought her hand up. "I don't need that. I was shot in the side," she complained.

"Amanda, let them," Billy asked, and brought a radio to his mouth. "Blue team, head over to Mills Creek Reservoir. Yellow team, pick me up at alpha location."

Amanda brought her hand up to Billy's, getting his attention. "Please don't tell Lee," she begged, her teeth beginning to chatter from the shock that was setting in.

Setting the radio down, he took her hand. "Don't tell Lee what?" he asked confused.

"We're ready to load her up," one of the medics announced.

"Don't tell Lee the bullet hit me," she explained.

The back board was lifted gently, and the group began walking up the embankment.

"Amanda, he's going to figure it out when he gets to the hospital," he explained sure she wasn't thinking clearly.

Squeezing his hand, she tried to shake her head despite the neck brace. "Don't let him come. Tell him something…tell him I needed to get away for a few days… please," she implored him, the pain threatened to engulf her again, but she needed to know her boss understood.

They loaded her onto the helicopter while another landed down the road. "Ok Amanda. I'll come up with something, and send Francine to the hospital," he explained, still not understanding what her insistence was all about.

Closing the door, he backed away, and watched her fly off. Stickiness on his hands brought his focus to the drying blood that covered them.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A Caring Deception – Chapter 2**

The second helicopter landed near a cabin. Police vehicles were everywhere. Billy searched for his agents, and ran to them as soon as he was able to open the door.

Francine was standing near Lee who was nursing a fat lip, and breathing heavily. Without hearing the words, Melrose could tell by his body language Lee was arguing with the blonde.

"…Amanda! Come on Francine," he was yelling.

Billy walked up to the pair, glancing at his hands one last time, making sure the blood was gone. "Lee—" was all he was able to get out before he was the brunt of Scarecrow's hostility.

"She won't tell me anything about Amanda. Where is she?" he yelled, clearly loosing his last remnants of control.

"Take it easy Scarecrow. She's on her way to the hospital to be treated for some bumps and bruises," the older man explained, noting how pale his agent became the instant he said hospital.

"So she's ok? The bullet missed her? I tried to aim away from her, but they were standing right there. If I had blown my cover, they would have killed her for sure," he rambled.

Billy processed his words, and the pieces were starting to fall in place. "You had to pretend to shoot her," his words more a statement than a question.

The younger man nodded, "Yeah. She did a hell of a job too Billy. So good, I thought it was possible I hadn't missed."

"Well you can relax a little Lee," he began explaining, hoping she didn't die or Lee would never forgive his deception.

"I need to see her," Lee announced.

Shaking his head, Melrose looked toward Francine, "Not yet Scarecrow. You need to be debriefed at the agency. Francine will go to the hospital to debrief Mrs. King."

Francine nodded, but remained quiet.

"Lee, go get in the helicopter. I need to give Francine Amanda's room information, and I will be right there," he said, and was glad there was no further protest.

Once Lee was out of earshot, Billy turned grimly toward Francine.

"What's wrong Billy? Why is there blood on your shirt?" she asked.

Looking down, he was glad Lee had been too preoccupied to notice the smears on his cuffs. A good sign his best agent was overly emotional at the moment. "It's Amanda's. The bullet didn't miss," he explained and looked over to find Lee watching them from the chopper. "Get out your notebook; make it look like you are writing down information."

She nodded and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen while her boss continued.

"The bullet went right through her, but she lost a lot of blood. She was lying there for at least an hour. She begged me not to tell Lee," he explained.

Looking up from the paper, her eyes met his. They both understood why. Lee had shot her. "We won't be able to keep this a secret for long," she commented in disbelief.

"We have to. Look how emotional he was not knowing what happened. This could push him over the edge," he said. "You need to get to the hospital. She's at George Washington. Stay there until I get there, and keep me updated on her condition."

"If she dies…" Francine couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Let's hope we don't have to plan for that scenario," Melrose told her, and they walked toward their awaiting helicopters.

--/--

Amanda blinked her eyes rapidly. The pain the light caused was enough to make her want to retreat to the darkness again.

"Amanda? You with me?" Francine's voice drifted to her consciousness.

'Francine?' she thought, unable to ask the question. She turned her head toward the voice, and felt a tug at the corner of her mouth.

"Don't try to talk yet. Let me get the nurse," she said stepping to the door.

Amanda watched the blonde motion toward someone as she stood in the doorway. She was clearly unwilling to leave the room. Amanda took the moment to assess her injuries. She was sore all over, her left arm was in a sling, her shoulder hurt when she moved her head, and her side and back hurt like nothing she had ever experienced.

Suddenly, a kind faced man holding a clipboard was looking down at her. "Amanda, I'm Dr. Felton. I was your surgeon when you came in last night. We can take that tube out if you're ready?" he explained softly.

Offering a small nod, the doctor set down his clip board, and handed a cup to the blonde looking on with concern.

"Ok, on three, try to blow out, but not too hard," he instructed.

Obeying, she coughed once her throat was clear. The action caused the pain in her side to become a tangible object.

Francine was immediately at her side offering ice chips to her.

Tear filled her eyes. She closed them hoping to focus on something other than the pain. Her thoughts naturally shifted to Lee and her eyes flew open. "Lee?" she croaked out.

"Shh. He's ok, he's still at the agency and thinks you're here for some minor injuries sustain from the tumble down the hill," Francine explained softly.

"You were very lucky Amanda. Another hour and I don't think you would be lying her today," Dr. Felton told her. "The bullet didn't hit anything major, but you lost a lot of blood."

"How?" was all she could muster, hopeful the agent next to her would understand the question.

"Lee was able to get a message to Billy. They found you next to a river, and you gave Billy the information we needed to save Lee," Francine told her, keeping the answer brief.

Dr. Felton jotted some notes on his patient's chart, and returned it to the foot of her bed. "The nurse will be right in with some pain medication, and I'll be back later to check your incisions," he told her. "Is there anything you need?"

"How long?" she asked, amazed that talking was exhausting.

"Until you can leave?" he asked for clarification, but continued to talk before she could answer. "I think you'll be our guest for at least a week."

With that he was gone, leaving the agents alone. "Thanks for being here," Amanda whispered to the woman next to her.

"I'm here as long as you need me," she said, uncharacteristically caring. Glancing at the phone, she changed topics. "Amanda, do you want your family informed?"

Silence filled the room while she considered the thought.

"Are you sure you don't want Lee to know?" the blonde asked.

"Yes. He can't know. I don't want him to know," she was adamant.

Nodding, Francine worked on the plan out loud, "Ok. Well we'll have to tell him you needed some time away. Do you think he'll buy that?"

Thinking through the previous few days, the slap entered her mind unbidden. She hated the idea of using that against him, but realized she needed to choose the lesser of two evils. Ironically, that was why he had slapped her in the first place. "Yeah. He umm, he slapped me at Nedlingers. He didn't mean to, but he needed to keep me away from him. He'll think that's why I needed to get away," she explained, tears filling her eyes, but not falling.

Offering a sympathetic nod, Francine continued to think, "He'll try to find you."

"I'll call mother, tell her I'm heading out of town for a week on business," she reasoned.

"Amanda, I don't think you'll be able to keep your recovery a secret once they discharge you," Francine noted.

"I'll cross that bridge in a week," she told the blonde. "Thanks for helping me…and keeping this from Lee."

Smiling wickedly, she took the injured woman's hand and leaned in conspiratorially, "Amanda it's my pleasure. He kept me in the dark on this operation, and it's always entertaining plotting against him."

--/--

Billy wheeled Amanda toward the exit of the hospital. He had many reservations, and wasn't sure which one to voice first. "I don't like putting you in a cab Amanda King," he told her exasperated.

"Well, if Lee sees you giving me a ride home, he'll give you the third degree," she stated logically. "And you said yourself he's working on paperwork. When has that ever kept him in one place?"

Knowing she was right, didn't make the situation any more acceptable. She had spent a week and a half recovering from the bullet wound, and Billy felt the overwhelming need to take care of her. "And you're going to try to keep this from your family?"

"Well, I'll just tell mother I'm very sick. That will buy me a couple of days sleeping, and I can already get around without much pain," she said with confidence. "The boys have camp next week, and I'll try to convince Mother to go visit her sister."

"Ah-hum, and Lee?" Melrose asked knowingly.

"You'll tell him I took a leave of absence, and I'll call him and tell him I need some space," she told him, but as she spoke, she knew there was no way that part of the plan would work.

"And so he'll just stay away from you?" he asked incredulously as he helped her into the awaiting taxi.

Sighing, she shook her head, "No, but Francine offered to let me stay with her for a while, so maybe once I get home, I'll call her."

Ensuring she was securely in the car, Billy closed the door. The window was open, and he reached in to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I understand why you want to do this, but you should reconsider."

"Sir, how would you feel if you accidentally shot Jeanie?" she asked, seeing the disturbed expression that crossed his face she continued. "Now reverse the rolls. Wouldn't you do anything to keep her from feeling the way you just did?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat he nodded, "Call me if you need anything." Watching her drive away, he unconsciously looked down at his hands. He would always remember what it felt like to have them covered with her blood.

--/--

Amanda looked around her street for the familiar corvette. Slightly surprised and disappointed to not see it parked, staking out her street, she tried to pay the driver. "No can do Mrs. King. Mr. Melrose rented the car, and I'm on the payroll," the familiar man turned to offer her a small smile.

"Fred?" she asked. She hadn't recognized him with the beard, and dingy wig.

"At your service. And don't worry, Billy already explained exactly what he would do to me if I ever told Lee what was going on," Agent Fielder explained with a tone of seriousness.

Nodding her gratitude, he smiled, popped the trunk, and walked around to open her door.

Amanda watched as he pulled out a suitcase that looked suspiciously familiar.

"We wanted to make sure this all looked right, just incase. We had your mother pack your bag, and had an independent courier service pick it up," he explained, and helped her to the front door.

Amanda felt so grateful Billy and Francine had gone to such great lengths. Fred opened the door, and placed her suitcase inside. The house was unusually quiet. "I think they're all gone for now," she announced. "Can you do me one last favor?"

"You name it," he offered.

"Can you carry that upstairs for me? I can't lift anything yet," she asked.

Once the final task was completed the agent turned to her, "We have the taxi for a week, and it's parked in a safe spot. You call me if you need that lift to Francine's," he told her and was out the door before she could reply.

The solitude felt anti-climatic. She had been psyching herself up for all the stories she thought she was going to need when she walked through the door. Walking into the kitchen she saw a note on the blackboard, _'IFF sent us tickets to the fair they're sponsoring. Be back tonight. Love you.' _Shaking her head in disbelief, she made her way to the phone. Fingering the receiver, she started to shake at the thought of calling Lee. She didn't think she could talk to him just yet.

Taking out a pad of paper, she began writing her mother a note. _'Feeling sick. Sleeping upstairs. Love you. A'_ Suddenly wishing the lie she needed to tell Lee would be half as easy, she made her way to the stairs. She would call him later.

--/--

Amanda woke to the rumble of feet, followed by the disapproving voice of her mother.

"Boys! Your mother is sick and trying to sleep," the hushed yelling made Amanda smile. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her family.

Hearing the retreating foot steps, she shifted gingerly from her back to her good side, and came face to face with Lee.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Caring Deception – Chapter 3  
**

"Lee?" she uttered in shock. He looked horrible. Worse then when he was faking burn out. Guilt gripped her, but she reminded herself he would feel even worse if he truly knew what was going on.

"Amanda," he acknowledged her from his perch on her chair he had moved from across the room. "You're sick?" he asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

She was relieved she had talked the doctor out of the sling. Her shoulder had some minor tendon damage from her fall, but that still didn't make mobility any easier. Pushing up to a sitting position on her bed without betraying her injuries, she gained some confidence. "Yeah. I think it's the flu," she told him.

"You left," he whispered.

"Yeah," she returned with equal trepidation.

"You took a leave of absence," he continued.

Looking down, she couldn't look him in the eyes. "Yeah. I just…I needed some space," she said. She thought once it was out she would feel relieved, but actually felt anything but.

He studied her. She looked weak, and pale. He didn't understand why she was pushing him away. They had spoken after he had slapped her, and she had forgiven him without question. That's what he thought, but now it appeared to be troubling her. He also knew there was more going on, but he didn't know what.

Since his debriefing Billy and Francine had been acting differently. He wondered if Amanda had told them about how he treated her, but they weren't handling him like someone they were disgusted with. In fact it had been quit the opposite around the office. Billy had been unusually understanding, and Francine hadn't had any snide comments about him, or Amanda for that matter. And they had both been sneaking around. They were working on something he was shut out from, and he didn't know why.

His entire life seemed to have changed in a matter of days, and he didn't know why. He did know it had something to do with the woman in front of him.

"Did I loose your trust?" he asked simply.

Looking up at him quickly, she didn't know how to answer that. She had been so concerned with his feelings she hadn't dealt with her own. She had trusted him. Implicitly. But that trust had almost cost her her life. In the end however, she had accepted the risk that bullet had embodied, and she didn't blame him. Studying him, she saw his shoulders slump at the silence. He was clearly deducing her inability to answer meant she no longer trusted him.

Moving suddenly to take his hand, she gasped at the pain that stabbed at her, protesting her quick and awkward movement.

Concern flooded through him. She was hurt. The thought tore through him like ice, and gripped his heart. He was instantly on his knees at her side.

Her eyes were squeezed shut; a tear had escaped them and was sliding down her cheek. She was holding her breath, and it was scaring the hell out of the Lee. "Amanda! Tell me what's wrong!" he exclaimed, trying to keep his voice low so her family wouldn't hear.

Blindly she sought his hand, and let out a long unsteady breath. Once her breathing had returned to normal, she met his gaze.

"Amanda…what's going on?" he asked, pleaded with her.

"I…I hurt my shoulder when I rolled down the hill," she explained.

Not believing her his eyes scanned her, trying to assess her injury. He noted a small spot of blood on her night gown. "What's that?" he asked, terror rising up his throat.

Looking down, she noted the fresh blood, covered it with her hand, and looked up at him. _'I must have popped a stitch,'_ she thought. "I…it…" she didn't know what to say. She had no story, no lie that would explain why she was bleeding.

"Amanda, please tell me what's going on?" he begged taking her face gently in his hands.

Trying to look away from him, Lee held fast. "Lee…I…it's nothing Lee. Please stop," she begged him, hoping he would leave. She shook off his hands, and moved to the edge of the bed. She needed to see how badly she had damaged her healing wound.

Lee watched her struggling with every movement. Noting her urgent need to stand up, but her inability to complete the action, he gently took her arm and placed a supportive hand behind her back. He helped her to stand without question, and watched her move to her walk in closest and shut the door.

Deeply confused he hovered outside the door. He had to restrain himself several times from opening it. After what seemed like hours, he saw the door knob turn, and she took a hesitant step out of the closest. "Amanda, please tell me what's going on," he asked her.

Moving to her purse, she took out a business card, picked up the phone and dialed, trying to ignore his scrutiny. Easing into the chair he had vacated, she waited for an answer. "Dr. Felton? I didn't expect to get you," she spoke quickly, and then listened.

Lee looked on with concern.

"I popped a few stitches," she whispered, but knew it was no use. She was going to have to tell her partner what was going on.

Listening carefully, she nodded, knowingly. "Yeah, it didn't take long… Ok…right now?... Sure… No, I won't drive myself. I have a ride standing right here… We'll be there in twenty minutes… Thank you doctor." After finishing her call, she glanced back at Lee. "I have to go back to GW, will you drive me?" she asked avoiding his eyes.

"Back?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, can I explain on the way? I need to change, and come up with a story for mother," she was completely exhausted, and it was evident in her words.

He merely nodded, "I'll crawl down the trellis, and bring my car around."

"Just pull into the driveway, I'll tell mother we have an appointment, and you knew I was sick, so you came to pick me up," she told him, searching for some clothes to change into.

Once he closed the window from the outside, she took in a small breath of relief. She needed to collect her thoughts.

--/--

Lee waited impatiently in the car. The answers to all his questions were fairly obvious, but he refused to believe them. He had a counter point for each one.

He watched her wave to her mother through the window, and turn toward the car. Jumping out, he quickly made his way to the passenger side, opened the door, and supported her while she attempted to sit in the low bucket seat. He noted each flash of pain and discomfort, and his counterpoints all faded away.

Returning to the driver's seat, they started the short drive to the hospital. "It's a bullet hole isn't it?" he asked gripping the steering wheel.

Amanda was looking out her window. Hearing his question she closed her eyes, "Yes," was the only word she could get to come out.

"I shot you," he stated without question.

She remained silent not knowing what approach to take—let it sink in, or reassure him she was ok. They were on their way to the hospital, so she assumed going the 'I'm ok' route wasn't going to work.

"Amanda, I shot you," he repeated, and looked at her. She was still looking out the window. "I shot you, and you tried to cover it up."

"Yeah," she finally answered.

"You had Billy and Francine lie to me, and you made me think you hated me because I slapped you," his voice rose, and the anger was evident.

"I don't hate you, I didn't want you to think that," she returned evenly.

His jaw clenched, and she saw his reflection in the window run his hand through his hair.

"Are you mad at the lie or at me because I lied to you?" she asked after the silence grew.

"I don't know Amanda. I'm just mad," he told her honestly.

Silence descended on them again.

She sat stiffly in her seat, trying not to move.

"Are you in pain?" he asked her, reaching a hand out, but stopping short of touching her.

Finally, she looked at him, sensing his concern for her temporarily beat out the anger. "I'm ok," she told him, and took his hand.

Squeezing her hand, the events that must have happened unbeknownst to him ran through his head. "How long were you alone?" he choked out.

"They told be about an hour. Billy found me," she explained.

"They told you?" he asked.

Shifting uncomfortably, she wasn't sure how much to actually tell him. "I wasn't conscious for most of the time. Billy and the doctor guess I was laying there for about an hour," she finally told him.

Nodding, he processed her words. "And last week? Were you alone? Your mother doesn't know…I called her several times," he admitted.

At that, she smiled. She assumed he would have tried to get information out of her mother. "No, Francine and Billy took turns most of the week. They did a lot for me," she finished reminded of their actions again.

Nodding, he studied her, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Looking down at their hands intertwined, she knew the answer. "No," she stated simply.

"No? You were going to keep this from me forever. Why would you… I thought we were… Amanda, I needed to know," he stumbled over his words unsure himself what he was trying to say.

"You thought we were what?" she asked, unwilling to let him off the hook.

"I thought we were friends, how could you decide to keep this from me? Were you going to leave the agency?" he asked loosening his grip on her. He would understand her answer. He betrayed her trust in him twice in one day, and they weren't little offences. He had no right questioning her actions.

She didn't let him withdraw his hand. "No, I wasn't going to leave the agency. I just needed time to heal before I saw you again. And we are friends. That's why I didn't want you to know," she told him. A chill hit her as she remembered for the first time since the river bed the thoughts she had contemplated. She had considered throwing herself into the river, hoping her body would never be found, all to spare Lee the pain and turmoil he was experiencing.

"Friends don't lie to each other," he stated simply.

"No?" she asked amazed he would say such a thing.

"Not friends that trust each other," he clarified.

"I see. So you didn't trust me when you didn't tell me you were in trouble for trading me for Rostov. We weren't friends when you slapped me at Nedlingers?" she didn't mean to bring up the subject, but her frustration at his inability to see why she lied to him had pushed her over the edge.

"Those were different," he said exasperated.

"Oh?" she snapped out.

"Yeah, I did those things to save your life," he explained.

"That is such a lie Stetson," she yelled. The pain in her side warned her to stop, but she couldn't. "You didn't want me to worry about you after Rostov, and you didn't want me to try to help you and fail when you were burned out."

"Amanda, obviously Brakin pegged you as someone who threatened his operation. I needed you to stay away from me," he yelled back.

"So you decided the pain of slapping me would be better then anything Brackin would do to me?" she reasoned.

"Right," he replied happy she was starting to understand his side, and how her actions were nothing like his.

"But I was wrong for wanting you to think I was upset with you, in order to spare you the pain you're feeling knowing you shot me," she completed her thought quietly.

"Yes…no…Amanda, I don't know. You should have told me," he completed quietly.

"I didn't. Deal with it," was her final reply before they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

He had no come back for her.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Caring Deception – Chapter 4**

Lee paced back and forth in front of her chair in the waiting room. She realized she had left her pain killers at home, and left in such a rush, she had forgotten to take one at her scheduled time. The building pain was starting to become unbearable.

Watching as Amanda leaned her head against the wall, Lee walked up to the nurses' station again. "Can we at least wait in the exam room, these chairs aren't the most comfortable things in the world," he complained, and swore he saw the young woman roll her eyes at him.

"Sir, I told you, Dr. Felton got called into emergency surgery. The on call doctor is on her way, please be patient," the red head explained, and glanced toward the patient. She stood up, "Is she alright?"

Not looking back he clenched his teeth together, "I have been trying to tell you she's not! She was shot last week!"

Ignoring his tirade, she moved quickly around the horse shoe shaped desk to triage the young woman nearly unconscious in the plastic chair. "Ma'am, Mrs. King, can you hear me?" she asked taking her pulse.

A small moan escaped Amanda's mouth. She tried to open her eyes and focus, but found it nearly impossible.

"Tom, bring me a gurney," the RN shouted. "Amanda, can you tell me what day it is?"

Lee could taste bile rising in his throat, and had never in his life felt more helpless. "What's wrong with her? Help her please," he pleaded.

"Do you know what medication she's on Mr. King?" the nurse asked as the requested gurney arrived.

Lee chose not to correct her assumption, moved around to Amanda, gently lifted her from the chair, and laid her on the gurney. "I don't know what she was given," he finally answered.

"Get one of the ER residents up here, and Mrs. King's medical file," the red head instructed another nurse as she wheeled Amanda down the hallway.

Lee followed close behind.

The nurse was immediately checking her patient's stats, and had an oxygen mask securely in place before Lee even saw her get it out. Trying to stay out of the way, he looked on in concern from the doorway.

"Rebecca, what do we have?" a young woman asked rushing into the room.

"Dr. Anderson. Amanda King. Recovering from a gunshot wound to left abdomen, and shoulder injury. She presented with some bleeding from a broken suture. She lost consciousness two minutes ago. Pulse is 88, BP 150 over 82. O2 started at 8:32. Medication…" the nurse consulted the chart, "Percocet 30 mg every six hours and phenergan 25 mg for nausea."

Nodding the doctor walked around the table, and lifted her shirt to evaluate the wound. Lee flinched after seeing the blood soaked gauze. "When did she have her last dosage of percocet?" she asked looking up at Lee.

Nodding his head, he started doing some math. He had snuck into the house after he realized Dotty and the boys were gone. Making his way up to her room, he was surprised to see the bed occupied. Remembering the time on her alarm clock, he glanced down at his watch. "As far as I know it's been over six hours," he commented, nearly positive she hadn't remembered to take a pill before they left. He had her too flustered to think about her medication. His guilt multiplied. He had shot her, caused her to break her stitches, and was to blame for her missed pain killers.

"Has she been doing anything strenuous in the past hour?" the doctor continued with her assessment, examining pupil dilation with her flashlight.

Amanda jerked away from the light.

"Does arguing count?" he asked sheepishly.

Grasping at the oxygen mask, Amanda's eyes flickered open. "Lee?"

Rushing to her side, he grabbed her hand, and stroked her hair back with his other hand. "I'm right here Amanda," he told her, pushing the oxygen mask back on. "Leave this on."

"Mrs. King, when was the last time you took your prescriptions?" Dr. Anderson asked her removing the gauze from her side.

"I haven't taken one since I was released this morning. I got home and went straight to bed," she confessed.

"Rebecca, can you get an IV dose of morphine please? 10 mg," the young woman instructed.

Amanda shook her head, "I don't need morphine, and would rather not have an IV."

"Amanda," Lee scolded but was stopped short by an icy glare from his friend.

"I don't want to stay here tonight, and I didn't like how the morphine made feel," she told the group hovering over her.

Nodding the doctor changed her orders, "20 mg of percocet by IV," she instructed and looked down at Amanda, "You'll be off the IV by the time I'm done with this incision. Now, I'm going to roll you over and take a look at your exit wound. Make sure those sutures are still all in tact."

Hearing the words 'exit wound' suddenly made her injury very real to Lee. With Lee's help, she rolled to her side.

--/--

Three hours later, Lee and Amanda found themselves back in the corvette heading toward Arlington. Neither was willing to talk, it was almost midnight and they were mentally and physically exhausted.

Lee held a gentle grip on her hand, and would only release it to shift. Amanda for her part was struggling to stay awake.

"Amanda, why don't you stay at my apartment tonight? It's only a few blocks away, and I know how to keep an eye on you if you have anymore complications," he suggested, hoping she would say yes. "Dr. Anderson had some sample packets and gave me a few extra pain killers incase we didn't make it back to your house before you needed another pill."

Silence greeted him.

"Amanda?" he repeated, and looked over at his companion. She was awake, but clearly not 'all there'. He smirked slightly, he rarely saw her take a sip of alcohol, never mind a schedule 2 narcotic.

"Hm? Oh yeah, Lee that's fine. I can sleep on your couch," she answered, her words slurred with drowsiness and drugs.

Turning the corner, he shook his head. "Amanda King you are not sleeping on the couch," he told her parking the car. Taking the keys out of the ignition, he practically jumped over the hood, in order to reach her before she even had a chance to open the door. He opened the door for her, helped her unbuckle the seat belt she was struggling with.

He gently slipped his arms under her knees and behind her back.

"Lee, stop, I'm not an invalid," she protested.

"Amanda these seats are hard enough to get out of when you're healthy," he explained lifting her with ease. He felt her relax immediately in his embrace. She was asleep before they crossed the street.

Reaching the entrance to his building, the doorman opened the glass doors for them. "Had a little too much fun tonight Mr. Stetson?" he asked with a knowing smile.

Not wanting to waste time explaining, he merely nodded politely and headed for the elevators. The ride up allowed him a moment to process everything he had just learned. Looking down at her, he knew if the positions had been reversed he would have done the same thing, but that thought was quickly replaced with the idea that there positions would have never been reversed. He was sure she would have found a less dangerous plan.

The elevator doors slid open; he walked quickly to his door and deftly unlocked it with out disturbing Amanda's rest. Once inside, he shut the door with his foot, and moved directly to the bedroom. Gently laying her on the bed, he took a step back. Studying her, it looked like she had lost weight and her pale skin stood out against her dark hair that framed her face.

He was still angry, but it wasn't directed toward her. He was frustrated that he hadn't been at her bedside day one, he was ashamed at himself for allowing her to lay along the creek bed alone and bleeding and he was furious at Billy and Francine for hiding the truth from him.

Despite all those feelings, he felt confused when he realized how amazing Amanda was, protecting him, and lengths she went to for him. The conflicting emotions were giving him a headache. He closed his eyes. The mental image of her lying on the cold ground, blood pooling around her, struggling to stay awake, flashed through his mind. The look of pain and fear he imagined on her face was too much, and he bolted for the bathroom.

Amanda sensed his presence, but she really didn't want to open her eyes. The drugs had relaxed her, and for the first time in over a week she felt very little pain. She didn't want to open her eyes and ruin the moment.

Hearing his sudden retreat, and the close of the bathroom door, concern overrode her desire to fall asleep. Her eyes opened slowly, and she glanced toward his bathroom. She could hear him vomiting.

She saw him open the door, and exit the bedroom. Hearing the clink of ice, Amanda knew what he was doing, and decided he needed some intervention. Rolling to her right, she was able to sit up with little difficulty.

Leaning heavily against the door way, she silently watched him bring a glass full of an amber liquid to his lips. She noted his shaky hands, and decided to announce her presence. "Lee that's not going to make anything better," she spoke softly.

His head whipped around to see her watching him. "You should be sleeping Amanda," he informed her gently.

Walking over to the couch, she pointed toward the cushion next to him, "This seat taken?"

A small smile graced his face, "I was saving it for you." He watched her closely as she sat down, looking for any sign of trouble. Once she was settled, he took another drink.

Amanda shifted slightly to face her partner, and watched his jaw clench after downing the rest of the alcohol. "Feel better now?" she asked nodding toward the empty glass.

"No," was his only reply as he poured another glass.

They sat in silence until his glass was once again empty. "Now do you feel better?" she repeated her question.

"A little," he said, unable to look at her. "Amanda, you should go lie down."

"And let you self destruct out here by yourself? I don't think so Scarecrow," she explained, placing her hand on his arm.

Looking down, Lee tried to control his emotions. He set his glass down on the coffee table, leaned back, covered her hand with his, and turned to meet her eyes.

Amanda was unprepared for the level of emotion she saw in the man she considered unshakable.

Lee moved his hand from hers and cupped her cheek. "Amanda, I am so sorry," he choked out before being consumed with tears.

"Oh Lee, it's ok, I'm ok," she told him, hoping her words would get through to him.

He reached out for her, and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "No Amanda, it's not ok. You have a bullet hole because I pulled the trigger," he said stroking her shoulder.

Amanda placed her hand on his chest, and could feel his heart beating wildly. "And what do you think would have happened had you not pulled the trigger?" she didn't expect an answer; she merely needed to insert the logical thought. "I accepted the risk Lee, I—"

"—because you trusted me. You trusted my aim," he interrupted.

"I did trust you. I _do_ trust you," she clarified. "You got help to me in time. You saved my life."

A frustrated groan escaped him. "Don't try to turn this around Amanda. Just let me wallow in self pity for a while, huh?" he asked her.

"Ok, but just for tonight," she agreed recognizing the turn in his mood. Unable to stifle a yawn, she quickly apologized. "Sorry, it's the drugs."

Squeezing her toward him slightly, he released her and stood. "Let's get you to bed," he told her, and offered his hand to help her stand.

In the bedroom, he pulled back the covers, and helped her ease into bed.

Sensing his hesitation to leave her alone, she smiled up at him sheepishly. "Can you stay here tonight?" she asked him, nodding toward the other side of the bed.

"You sure?" he asked, knowing how particular she was about sharing a bed.

Nodding, she squeezed his hand, "Yeah. I think we both need to know we're ok tonight."

"Yeah," he acknowledged, kicked off his shoes, and laid down on top of the covers.

She settled in against him, allowing his arm to drape around her.

"Is this ok?" he felt suddenly very unsure of himself.

In reply, she took his hand, and intertwined her fingers with his. "You know, Lee. I was so scared," she spoke quietly knowing talking about it would help them both heal.

Lee remained silent.

"I thought I was going to die," Amanda admitted. "But the worst part was thinking about you. You, knowing what you had done." She paused unsure if either was ready for the truth on her lips. "I tried to come up with a plan… I didn't want… If I threw myself into the water…"

"You didn't want anyone to find your body," he finished for her. The thought brought fresh tears to his eyes. "Amanda King you are the bravest most caring person I know. I don't deserve you."

"Someone thinks you do… I'm pretty tough to get rid of," she told him, her eyes drifting shut.

Feeling her breathing change, he knew she was asleep. "I'm never letting you get away," he promised, and he too drifted off to sleep.

**THE END? **

You tell me. I thought about going on, but don't want to be accused of beating a dead horse.


	5. Epilogue

**A/N:** Alrighty…there were a very few loose ends to tie up. For those of you who requested it, here's an epilogue. Enjoy, and thanks for all the support. It's been appreciated.

Also, I've been told 20 mg of percocet was way too much. I looked at a prescription I was given when I had my wisdom teeth removed, and they gave me 5mg pills with instructions to take 1-2 tablets…thinking wisdom teeth extraction wasn't all that painful, I assumed the dose would be higher for a gun shot…little did I know my dentist gave me the good stuff! Anyway, I'm a chemist not a physician, try to enjoy the story despite the leaps in logic…I'm trying hard.

**Epilogue**

Lee awoke first. He had a slight headache, and felt a familiar weight of a female on his arm. Looking over, he quickly remembered it was Amanda he was sharing a bed with. He felt slightly voyeuristic watching her sleep. Sometime during the night she had shifted on her back, and her head was now resting easily on his shoulder.

An angry bruise peaked out from the neckline of her shirt, and he remembered her mentioning a shoulder injury.

Glancing at the clock on his night stand he realized they had been sleeping for almost five hours. Regretfully, he needed to wake her up so she could take her pain medication. Caressing her face first, he took a moment to remind himself how lucky he was to have her as a friend. He had resisted the idea of even having a partner; he hadn't realized that through the ordeal that was Amanda King, she had become his best friend. He knew in his heart he would take a bullet for her without hesitation, and realized that's what she did for him.

"Amanda?" he whispered.

A small groan escaped her lips.

"Amanda, you need to wake up," he tried again.

"Boys, you're gonna wake me up," she complained and turned her head away from the voice.

Smiling, he gently turned her head back toward him, "Amanda. It's Lee."

As recognition sunk in, her eyes fluttered open. "Lee? Where are we?" she asked trying to find her bearings. It was becoming a familiar sensation, waking up in a strange place, surrounded by a fog of confusion, but there was always one constant. Lee had been in the ambulance after the disaster at the Delano mansion, and later at her hospital bedside. He had picked her up off the floor in her own house after inhaling a gas meant to sedate her long enough for a snake bite to finish her off, and she vaguely remember him at her side as the drugs she had consumed wore off after eating a tainted sandwich meant for him.

A suddenly loneliness flashed through her as she remembered waking up near the creek bed, in pain, and with no Lee Stetson around.

Lee watched the emotions play across her features, but was unsure of her thoughts. "Amanda? Are you ok?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

Finally aware of their closeness, she pushed away slightly. "Oh yeah. I was just thinking…" she trailed off, not sure what else to say. She tried to push aside the feelings, she didn't even know what they meant. It wasn't his fault he wasn't by her side, but in her head she had always assumed he would come to her no matter what. Knowing that he may not save the day stabbed at her. But he had saved her she tried to tell herself. Because of him, Billy found her. However, that wasn't the same, and she didn't know why.

Lee cleared his throat, sensing something was going on, but not knowing what. "You should take your pills," he suggested, thinking he would take the safe route. "I'll get you some water."

Amanda watched him slip his arm out from under her, and she suddenly wondered when it had gotten there in the first place. Pulling the covers up, she subconsciously pulled at her shirt, making sure it was straight. At that moment she finally realized where she was, and that she had fallen asleep on his bed with her clothes on. Looking at the clock, she breathed a small sigh of relief. Her mother wouldn't be up yet.

He walked back into the bedroom, glass of water in one hand, and two small white pills in the other. Setting them down on the night stand, he slipped his hands under her arms, and gently sat her up against the head board. Sitting himself down at the foot of the bed, his hand rested on her covered leg.

After taking the tablets, she set that glass down at looked at her companion. "Mother will be up in three hours. I told her we had to meet with our boss about some edits," she explained.

"And you would like to get home before she grills you," he finished for her. "Let me shower and get ready for work?"

She nodded, and moved to get up. Before he could stop her she spoke, "Lee. This medication is going to knock me out if I don't get up. I'd rather not have mother catch you carrying me up the steps to my bedroom."

"Good thinking," he answered imagining the story they would have to make up to explain that one. "Do you need to get in the bathroom before I shower?"

Shaking her head, she moved toward the living room, "No. I'll make some coffee, and I want to catch the 5 o'clock news."

--/--

Lee walked into the bullpen with determination, and his focus quickly honed in on the blonde scanning through the morning news reports. Moving with purpose to her desk, she looked over her shoulder. "Anything there you want to cover up?" he asked with an air of sarcasm.

She jumped slightly, and turned to face the angry man. "Lee! I didn't think you knew this time of the day existed," she commented snidely.

"Can it Francine. I have a bone to pick with you," he said, taking her arm, and "helping" her stand. They moved to the conference room, and he shut the door.

"Scarecrow! I don't know what you think I've done, but—"

"Amanda King," he interrupted, and the sound of the name caused her to stare in shock. "I took her to the hospital last night."

Concern instantly replaced her indignation, "Is she ok?"

Pulling a chair from the table, the crack agent leaned on it. "Yes, she's ok. She popped a stitch. I brought her home this morning," he explained, and watched her breathe out in relief. "You had no right to keep this from me!"

"And you're angry at me," Francine calmly returned his harsh words.

"No! That's the problem! I'm grateful," he yelled slumping in the chair.

"I can tell," she shot back. "Look, Lee she was looking out for you. We all were."

"I know," he said, his whole demeanor suddenly changed. "She said you and Billy stayed with her."

Nodding the blonde looked her friend over, "Yeah. She was my "case" last week."

Eyeing her, he grunted. "Operation Caregiver. Nice touch," he said thinking about the case he thought he had been shut out from.

"It was need to know Scarecrow," she told him, and stood. "Are you ok?"

"I shot my partner. I am no where near ok," he told her honestly. Before he could continue, he saw his boss enter the bullpen. "Excuse me."

"Scarecrow, don't do anything stupid," she warned, and then placed a hand on his arm before he could open the door. "Amanda went through a lot to save you from yourself you know?"

"Yeah. I know," he answered.

Removing her hand, she looked in his eyes, "If you need to talk…"

"Thanks Francine," Lee told her, "For everything."

Walking out of the conference room, he saw Billy Melrose fumbling with a stack of files as he tried to unlock his door. "Here Billy. Let me help you with that," he offered with over-the-top niceness.

Francine shot him a warning glance, before his face disappeared with a wink behind the section chief's door.

--/--

Amanda pushed the coats aside, and stepped out of the elevator. It had only been three weeks since she had last been at the agency, but she felt slightly out of place. The hallway was suspiciously empty; however, she was too preoccupied to notice the detail. She was unsure why Mr. Melrose had asked her to come in. Her mother and the boys were returning from them respective trips later in the day; she really missed them, and wanted to be home when they got there.

Walking toward the glass doors, she thought about Lee and how kind he had been the previous week. With the house empty, Amanda didn't have to cover her recuperation, but it was fairly lonely during the day. Every night at six, without fail, she had heard the tapping on her kitchen window. He had kept her updated on the work gossip, and would ask her opinion about the cases he was working on over dinner. She knew he was being nice to her because he felt guilty, but she chose to enjoy the company. Several nights they had tried watching a movie, but they always ended with her waking up in her bed the next morning, with no memory of falling asleep.

"Welcome back!" a cheer from the group shook Amanda out of her reverie.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, finding Lee in the crowd, he took a step toward her. "What is all this?"

Several agents offered words of encouragement as they passed her. Amanda tried to keep up with their sentiments, but found it exhausting, and decided to look at her partner.

Lee smiled, and moved to make way for Billy and Francine. "This was Billy's idea," he explained, resting a comfortable hand on the small of her back. "He has something for you."

Amanda held his gaze for a moment, and then looked toward their supervisor. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better than the last time you saw me sir," she explained, and looked around at the group of people. "Sir, you really did need to go to all this trouble."

"Amanda, it's not often I get to do this," he told her and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Do what sir?" she asked him, but he didn't hear her. She looked at her partner, "Do what?"

Lee only smiled and pointed to the older man, who was now satisfied that everyone was listening. Taking the frame Francine offered, he looked at the house wife turned spy. "Amanda. It's my pleasure to offer this certificate on behalf of the President," he started, turning the frame toward her, he continued. "For service above and beyond the call of duty, I present you with this certificate of valor. Congratulations Mrs. King," he beamed proudly as everyone offered their applause.

Lee helped her take the award, and she ran her fingers over the words. "Sir, I really…thank you sir. But I didn't do much but get shot," she explained.

The words stung Lee as if he had been slapped.

"Amanda you had the presence of mind to pretend you were dead, and remembered the details we needed to find Lee," Billy reminded her, and squeezed her arm gently before heading for the punch bowl.

She looked up, and saw Francine. "Francine, thank you for everything you did," she told her with genuine affection.

"Anytime Amanda. Do you want some cake?" she asked.

"Cake would be great. Thanks Francine," she said and looked back up at Lee. "Did you know about this?" she asked him as he led her to his desk, and pulled his chair out for her.

"Yes, we got word about it early last week," he told her setting the certificate down in front of her.

"You didn't say anything! Oh Lee, this is great, but what am I going to do with it?" she asked reading the words again.

The thought dawned on him for the first time, "You can't bring it home."

"My family can never see it. Can you imagine mother?" she said laughing.

"I'm sure we can find a place around here to hang it," told her, and sat on the corner of his desk. "You know Amanda this week—" he was interrupted by Francine with a plate of cake and ice cream.

"Oh thank you very much," Amanda told her.

When it looked as if the agent was going to stay, Lee smiled politely at her. Taking the hint, the blonde cleared her throat, "I've got to go check on those communiqués. I'll be right back Amanda."

"Right. Ok Francine," she said slightly confused, and looked back at the man in front of her. "What were you saying?"

"This week—"

"Oh gosh, Lee. This week, you've been really great. I really appreciate you being there for me," she rambled.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I enjoyed our late night talks." Smiling at her, he looked around the room. "I got you something," he said conspiratorially pulling a gift box from behind the chair.

Taking it she smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything," she said tearing into the present. Pulling the top off, she felt a tear come to her eyes. Pulling out a new pink sweater she looked up at him. "Lee. How did you find it? It was my favorite sweater, how did you know."

"It only took six hours of shopping, until I finally called Magda," he began to explain, taking her hand, he kissed it, and smiled down at her.

**THE END** (for real this time)


End file.
